


Don't You Dare

by slurricane618



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vibrators, Waverly is a brat, brat taming, smacking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurricane618/pseuds/slurricane618
Summary: Waverly loves to tease. Nicole loves nothing more in the world to turn her beautiful girlfriend into a desperate, tied-up, begging brunette in almost no time flat. Will Waverly obey Nicole enough to deserve what she ultimately wants?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	1. The Command

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas, thanks!

It was a lazy Saturday morning at the Homestead. Nicole had just woken up and looked over to see Waverly still cozied up in bed, fast asleep. Luckily for Nicole, Waverly was still topless from the previous night so her breasts were exposed in the sunlight coming through the windows. Nicole got a glass of the water and brushed her hair, putting it into a tight French braid, and when she came back she decided to wake up her girlfriend in a slightly different way.

Nicole climbed back in bed and lay down next to her sleeping girlfriend, on her side. She lazily grazed her fingertips over Waverly’s nipples, causing her to stir from her sleep. Soon, Nicole felt Waverly’s body start pushing into the movement and her eyes finally opened. “Fuck, Nicole?”, she lets out.

“Hi, baby”, Nicole said, kissing Waverly’s cheek. “I let you sleep for a while but I got impatient. I couldn’t wait to see your gorgeous smile.”

Waverly grinned and gave her sweet redhead girlfriend a peck on the lips. “I can’t say I mind being woken up like this.”, she said, biting her lip. She took Nicole’s hand and tried to guide it down her body but Nicole wouldn’t budge.

“Uh-huh, babe. We have stuff to do today.”, Nicole said, giving Waverly a quick kiss on her forehead as she stood up. “But don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of time later for other stuff.”, she said, winking.

Waverly sat back in bed and groaned. “Fine.”, she said. “You better make it up to me, Nic.”

Nicole walked back over to her girlfriend and pressed her finger to her lips. “No. I’m Officer Haught today. Call me Nicole again and you’re getting punished.”, she said with a low voice. Waverly nodded, feeling arousal rising up within her abdomen. Then, Nicole took Waverly’s hand into hers and said, “I’d like to try something with you today, how would you feel about that?” She asked, using her other hand to push back a strand of Waverly’s hair behind her ear.

Waverly swallowed, hard. Everything Nicole had shown her so far had ended up in a night of passionate sex between the two of them, usually making Waverly cry out Nicole’s name in bed so loud that the entire town could hear. “Sure, Officer”, she said, fully submitting to her girlfriend.

Nicole smiled. “Okay, then. Before I show it to you, our safe word is red. Say it any time and we’ll stop whatever we’re doing, okay, babe?” Waverly nodded in affirmation and Nicole continued: “We have a lot of errands to do today, but you are _also_ overdue for a punishment for coming last week, baby girl.” Last week Nicole had been fucking Waverly against the wall and had told her she couldn’t come until they went upstairs but the pressure was too much and when Waverly let out a low moan of “fuck”, Nicole knew it was over and her girlfriend was too far gone. Today it was time for Waverly to make up for that night.

“What’s my punishment, Officer?” Waverly asked, feeling herself already getting a little wet in anticipation.

Nicole opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a remote vibrator, something that she had bought a month ago but never got around to using. “I’m going to put this inside you and turn it on while we’re doing errands.”, Nicole said, slowly. “I’ll control it with my phone, but I also downloaded an identical on your phone so if you ever want to stop what’s going on, you can do so. Or you can turn it down _or up_ if you want an added challenge.”, she said smirking.

Waverly gulped. There was no way she would be able to hold on. “Am I allowed to come, Officer?” She asks, desperately hoping that the answer was yes.

“Now, baby girl. What kind of punishment would that be?” Nicole asked. “Unless I say you can, you can’t come. Got it, babe?”

“And what if I do?” Waverly asked, nervously.

“Hmmmmm,” Nicole says, dragging her finger across her lips. “How about if you come, I’ll take you home, tie you up, and do what I will with you. Does that sound like a good punishment? Hmm?”

Waverly gulped. “Okay, Officer.”, she said, submitting to her girlfriend.

“Good,” Nicole said. “Now, I think it’s time to get dressed for the day, baby girl.”

……………………………..

After Waverly put on a black and white striped crop top, high-waisted leggings, and her long black winter boots, she kissed Nicole and said, “I’m ready, Officer.”

Nicole pushed her long hair aside and kissed the nape of Waverly’s neck, causing her to let out a low moan. “Shush. Let’s go.”, she said, taking Waverly’s hand and dragging her downstairs to the car. She had put on her uniform because she had to make a stop at the sheriff’s office in addition to wanting an excuse to wear one of Waverly’s favorite outfits on Nicole: her cop uniform that she had first worked her charms on Waverly whilst wearing.

“Where are we going, Officer?” Asked Waverly, now that they were in Nicole’s police car.

“First we’re going to the station because I need to pick up some paperwork and I’m overdue for a meeting with Nedley about this quarter.”, Nicole said.

“Okay. A chance to see my woman in action.”, Waverly said, winking. Nicole smirked. Waverly had no idea what was in store for her today at the tips of her sadistic redhead girlfriend’s fingers.

When they got to the station, Nicole pulled in and they both got out. Inside, Nicole went over to her desk to grab some paperwork while Waverly walked over to her sister, Wynonna to talk to her while she waited. Nicole was at the perfect distance where she could see her beautifully calm girlfriend, which she would soon change, of course. She reached into her pocket and took out her phone, then she slid up the lever on the remote vibrator’s app and watched as shock filled Waverly’s face, in addition to a certain level of red that Nicole could see filling up in Waverly’s cheeks from afar.

“How’s that research coming along, sis?” Wynonna asked her sister, gripping her coffee tight with her cold fingertips in the December Purgatory weather.

Waverly bit her lip as she felt the vibrator pulse inside her, cursing Nicole for implementing this toy today when they would be out and about almost all day. Knowing that she couldn’t come despite the increasing pressure she felt inside herself, she cursed her girlfriend even more as she tried to focus on the conversation that was currently happening. “Uh, it’s going well. Yeah, very well. How are you?” She asked, trying to divert the topic away from her at all costs before she loses most of her breath.

Nicole sat at her desk and looked over at her girlfriend, who now had one hand between her legs as she sat across from her sister. She got out her phone and slid the lever up one more level and sent a text to Waverly: “ _hand out from between your legs, please”._

Soon, Waverly checked her phone and Nicole saw her frown as she took her hand out from between her legs where it was doing a just-okay job bracing her from the pleasure she was feeling. Nicole watched as she put her hand on her thigh. Waverly just hoped that Nicole would talk to Nedley soon and that they could leave, but she remembered that they had more stops to make after the station where there would undoubtedly be more use of the remote vibrator, so she just sighed and kept talking to her sister as the vibrator kept up its incessant buzzing inside her, getting her closer and closer.

When Nicole was finished talking with Nedley in his office, she emerged and walked over to Waverly and Wynonna. “Hi, babe. Hi, Wynonna. What have you ladies been talking about?” She asked, wondering how Waverly had been doing during the ten minutes she was in Nedley’s office, away from the arousing view of her girlfriend being remotely fucked by a vibrator controlled by Nicole’s phone, with nothing that she could do (besides the identical app that Waverly also had, so that she could always turn off the vibrator if she ever needed to). The remote vibrator was a new idea on Nicole’s part but one that Waverly had secretly been wanting to try out for a while now. It was deliciously torturous for the both of them and Waverly just hoped that she could hold on long enough or else she knew that she would be in for a _long_ night of punishment.

“We’ve just been talking about Waverly here and the research she’s been doing,” Wynonna said, looking bored as she took a sip from her coffee.

“Oh, really? Care to tell me about how the research is going, Waves?” Nicole asks as innocently as possible as she nudges up the lever on her phone just a tad.

Waverly lets out a sharp breath. “The-uh research is going well, yes, -uh-“ Waverly tries to continue speaking but the words keep slipping away from her as she nears a climax that she knows Nicole would punish her for, so she grips the counter a little tighter and continues: “Well. It’s going well.”

Nicole smirks at her quickly dissolving girlfriend, quickly noticing the signs that Waverly is about to come. “Sounds like some riveting research. I know you probably have work to get back to, Wynonna, so we’ll be out of your way now.”, she said, pulling Waverly away and towards the car for their next errand.

When they reach the car, Nicole turns off the remote vibrator and Waverly says, “Noooo, Nicole, why?” as she unintentionally grinds a little into her seat.

“No coming, remember?” Nicole said, grinning. “Around others I know that’s a little more difficult, but I’m not sure you’re strong enough to hold on in a car alone with me, babe.”, she said.

Waverly frowned. “Excuse me? I am _offended,_ Nicole.”, she said.

Nicole pulled over the car. “ _What_ did you just call me?” She asked sternly, looking over at her disobedient girlfriend. “Are you trying to be smart with me?”

Waverly looks embarrassed. “No, no, I’m sorry- “She tries to say, but Nicole cuts her off as she presses her finger to her lips.

“It’s too late for apologies. She reaches over, opens the glove compartment, and takes out a pair of handcuffs, and then proceeds to cuff Waverly’s hands together, in front of her.

Nicole takes out her phone and turns up the remote vibrator to the _highest_ level and says, “Sit still,” to Waverly, who looks immediately distressed as soon as the vibrator starts pulsing quickly inside of her.

“Ohhhhh fuck, Officer,” Waverly said, trying carefully to hold on. She starts grinding down at the seat to which Nicole says “No, no. No grinding. Sit still.”

Waverly feels herself getting incredibly close to coming and Nicole senses it. “Don’t you even fucking think about it, Waves.” Nicole said, looking over at her struggling girlfriend handcuffed in the passenger seat, desperately trying to hold on but close to failing miserably.

“I can’t hold on anymore, Officer,” Waverly moaned, and Nicole knew that she was asking permission to come, but there was no way that Nicole would give in.

“That’s too bad, baby,” Nicole said in a low voice. She saw Waverly biting her lip even harder and said: “Don’t you dare. You’re not _allowed_ to come, Waves, do you understand?” She commands.

The small brunette just bites her lip and lets out a cry of agony as she feels herself begin to come. Her orgasm is _abruptly_ ended by Nicole’s fingertips turning off the remote vibrator to Waverly’s disappointment.

“Did you just fucking _disobey_ me?” Nicole asked, looking over at her sweaty, flustered girlfriend.

“No-ooo, I,-“ Waverly tried to get out, but Nicole stopped her.

“If I hadn’t stopped you, you would’ve came. Did you not hear me earlier? You’re _not allowed to come_.” Nicole says in a low voice. “So since you don’t want to follow rules, it looks like I need to take even more control away from you. We’re going home, _now.”,_ Nicole says. She had finished up with her work obligations for the day so she was free to take her squirming girlfriend home and do what she will with her. Show her who was in charge. Soon, there would be no way Waverly could ever forget who was in control of her orgasms again if Nicole had any say in the matter. Which she did, of course.


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Waverly disobeys Nicole at the station, she decides to take her home and dole out a punishment of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter unless anyone has any suggestions or ideas, so let me know!

When Nicole pulled into her driveway, Waverly quickly followed after her girlfriend, anxious to see what her punishment would be for almost coming when Nicole told her not to.

Nicole led Waverly upstairs to her bedroom and said, “Get on the bed. Now.” Waverly obliged and laid herself down on the bed. Nicole walked over to her and then said, “Take off your leggings, baby girl. Let me see what’s mine,” Nicole said.

Waverly slid off her leggings and then decided to shrug off her top as well while she was at it, to Nicole’s satisfaction. “Good girl,” Nicole said. “Now, do you know what you did wrong, baby girl?” She asked.

“Yes,” nodded Waverly. “I started to come when you told me not to. I’m sorry, Officer.”

“No. Tonight I’m Nicole, your girlfriend.” She said. “But I’m still a cop. That means I have these,” She said, holding up a pair of metal handcuffs. “Hold out your hands for me, baby girl.” Nicole said, as she began handcuffing Waverly to the bed, and then once she made sure that they would hold, she kissed Waverly hard on the lips.

“What should I do to you? Hm?” Nicole asked, dragging her fingertip lightly down Waverly’s body from the start of her breasts down to her inner thighs, causing a light moan to escape her.

“Whatever you want, Nicole. Just do what you want to me, I’ve been bad.” Waverly said, not knowing what was in store for her.

Nicole opened one of her nightstand drawers and got out a long black blindfold. “If it’s okay, can I put this on you?” She asked Waverly. They used the blindfold almost every time that Waverly disobeyed Nicole, or when Nicole was trying to teach Waverly a lesson. Or sometimes when they wanted to host a “wine tasting” of their own on a random cold winter night when they had played too much Jenga.

Waverly nodded with consent. “Do whatever you need, Nicole. I want it all,” she said, leaning into Nicole’s body for whatever touch she wanted to give her.

“Good, baby girl. Let me know if you ever want to stop or change anything,” Nicole said, tying the blindfold gently around her girlfriend’s forehead so her vision was completely dark. “Time to have some fun with you,” she said, teasingly, but still in a low voice that let Waverly know that she was still going to be punished.

Nicole began to suck on the nape of Waverly’s neck, eliciting a deep moan from her as she leaned into the movement. “Fuck, Nicole,” she said.

“No, babe. You don’t _get_ to moan or to talk. I don’t want to hear anything out of you right now. Anything I hear makes me think you’re that much closer to coming, which you are still _not allowed to do_.” She said.

Nicole moved her focus down to Waverly’s breasts, cupping one of them with her hand as she began to suck one of Waverly’s nipples, causing Waverly to press into Nicole’s mouth, which Nicole seemed to allow, for now at least. She felt her need increasing, especially because she knew that she wouldn’t be allowed to come, no matter how close to the edge she got. It was so frustrating, but it was worth it. Nicole always made up for it in the end with a dozen or so amazing orgasms. But there was absolutely a wait. Oh, was there a wait.

She felt Waverly suppressing a groan as her fingertips grazed down to between her thighs and she felt the heat emanating between Waverly’s legs. She slid her fingertips further up and reached the edge of Waverly’s light rose-colored lace panties and took them off, dropping them on the floor beside the bed. She felt how wet Waverly was for her and groaned.

“Hey, what happened to being quiet?” Waverly asked quietly, hoping Nicole would forget that Waverly, too, was not supposed to be making a sound.

“That applies to you only, not me, babe,” Nicole said, smirking. “And that earns you a small punishment,” She said, flipping her girlfriend onto her stomach. She grabbed the hairbrush on the nightstand and smacked Waverly’s ass. “Count with me, Waves,” she said.

“One,” Waverly groaned as the back of the hairbrush hit her bare ass. She felt the sting as she counted another, and another, until she reached the number fifteen and her ass was sore and as red as could be.

“Good girl,” Nicole said. She reached over and grabbed the 12-inch cock that she kept for situations just like this, where Waverly just wouldn’t behave and Nicole had to take her in any way possible to prove to her that she was hers. She kissed Waverly’s soft lips and said, “Let’s move to the wall, babe.”

She took off Waverly’s handcuffs for a moment and led her over to the wall, making sure to do so carefully, given that her girlfriend was still blindfolded. She put the handcuffs back on but this time, attached to nothing. She put on the harness and 12-inch cock and then pressed herself into Waverly, who was unaware that Nicole had put on the strap-on.

“Fuck, Nicole,” She said, squeezing the 12-inch and feeling how big it was. “Is this the big one?” She asked nervously.

“Yes, baby girl. Is that okay? Would you like me to get one of the smaller ones?” Nicole asked her girlfriend anxiously, wanting to make sure that the size wasn’t too big for Waverly this particular moment or if she needed additional stimulation before she entered her.

“It’s perfect, Nicole,” Waverly said, wanting to grab the 12-inch and push it into herself but straining against the handcuffs, being unable to do so, and being forced to wait for her girlfriend to decide when to push into her and give her what she wanted. “Please,” she pleaded after it had been fifteen or so seconds and the redhead still hadn’t moved.

“You know I can’t deny you for long,” Nicole said, pushing the huge strap-on inside Waverly as slow as possible, wanting to make sure both that Waverly felt the length pushing into her but also making sure that it was slow enough for Waverly to adjust. Once she had pushed herself halfway in, she began to thrust quicker and quicker, eliciting an almost silent groan from Waverly. “Let me hear you, Waves. Don’t hold back anymore,” she said, wanting to hear how good she was making Waverly feel.

“Fuckkkkkk, Nicole, you feel so good,” Waverly moaned as Nicole pushed into her over and over again with as much speed and pressure as she could muster. They were moving in sync, as if their bodies were one and they exactly what the other one needed. The 12-inch wasn’t one of their double-sided toys because it was mainly meant to punish and to dominate, but Waverly wanted to please her girlfriend too, so she pressed into Nicole and caused the strap-on to press on Nicole’s clit for a moment, long enough for the pleasure to register and for Nicole to let out a low moan, to Waverly’s delight. Each woman’s moans were like a catalyst for the other, causing them to reach their peak faster than they would normally, which is one of the reasons why neither woman self-pleasured that frequently, and when they each did, they usually texted the other about it or thought about the other woman. Their sexualities were almost inseparable, each of them spurring on one another’s need.

Nicole kept crashing into Waverly as the smaller girl neared her peak. “Can I come?” Waverly asked, knowing that the answer would probably be no.

“Should I let you?” Nicole asked. “Hm? Do you think that you deserve it?” She asked.

“Yes,” Waverly pleaded, begging for release. “I deserve it please I’ve tried my hardest to be good today please” Waverly rambled on, hoping that Nicole would see that she was unraveling and give in to what she wanted.

“Not just yet,” Nicole whispered, thrusting into her once again at a fast pace, eliciting yet another moan from her as she tried her hardest to keep herself from coming before Nicole had given her the clearance to do so. She stopped thrusting and pulled herself out, making Waverly whine “Noooo, Nicole, please come back inside me”.

“Shhh, babe,” Nicole said. “I’m coming back. And then you can come too,” She said, winking. Waverly heard the sound of Nicole’s footsteps leading away for a few moments and then she heard Nicole return. She felt two small nipple vibrators attach themselves to her nipples, as well as a vibrator for her clit, and she knew what was in store. Nicole was going to fuck her brains out. It was an interesting punishment, and the most fun one to both give out and to receive.

Nicole turned on the three vibrators and Waverly groaned several variations of fuck and Nicole’s name as Nicole then pushed back inside her quickly and harder than before. She felt herself nearing her peak once again and Nicole said, “You can come, baby.”

She clenched around the 12-inch as she felt the stimulation from her nipples and clit compound the pressure she felt inside herself and she moaned loudly, closing her eyes and biting her lip, moving with Nicole as she rode out her orgasm. Once she was finished, she opened her eyes and said, “That was some punishment.”

Nicole smiled and untied her blindfold. Then she took off Waverly’s handcuffs and gave her a kiss. “Maybe you’ll be good next time,” She said. “But I definitely don’t mind you being bad,” She said, smirking.

Waverly kissed Nicole and said, “I don’t think you know how sexy you are, Nicole Haught. You are too sexy for your own good.”

“Too sexy for _your_ good,” Nicole said, specifically referring to the thousands of times that she had distracted Waverly from doing something, purely through her sex appeal and their amazing, undeniable chemistry. Both women had incredibly high sex drives and enjoyed that about each other. They were almost never satisfied but it didn’t matter because _both of them_ were almost never satisfied. The only time that the both of them were able to be satisfied was when they were with each other, too, which cemented the glue between their perpetually strong bond and chemistry.

“You don’t know how right you are,” Waverly said, smiling up at her girlfriend.

“I think it’s time we get you in a warm bath. You’ve had a long day,” Nicole said, taking Waverly’s hand in hers and leading her to her bathroom. She filled up the tub and put her favorite rose-scented bath salts into the bathwater and got into the warm water behind Waverly, hearing the smaller woman let out a soft sigh as she got into the gentle warm water.

The redhead washed the parts of Waverly’s body that she could reach from behind her, and then both of them took a minute to wash the rest of themselves. Nicole swept Waverly’s wet hair to one side of her back and then wrote a word with the soapy bubbles on Waverly’s back. It was a game they sometimes played. One of them would sit behind the other in the bathtub while they bathed that night (normally after sex, as it was one of their favorite aftercare rituals, along with watching a favorite movie while cozied up in bed) and draw a word out in cursive and the other woman would have to guess what they wrote.

“Hmm. Lover?” Waverly asked the redhead for confirmation of the word she drew.

“Nope,” said Nicole. “Serendipity.”

Waverly smiled. “Like how I feel when I’m with you,” She said, looking back at Nicole and gently stroking her hand with her fingers. “You make me feel like anywhere I am is safe. Like wherever you are, if you’re with me, I’m home.”

Nicole smiled. “You don’t know how much that means to me to hear you say that. That’s how I feel, too,” She said, blushing. She had never felt this way about a woman before. She had had plenty of relationships with other women, of course, even gotten married, but she had never felt such an intense love and bond with someone, period. Waverly was meant for her to find and to love, she was almost sure of it.

“Wherever you are, I want to be,” Nicole said, smiling. She kissed the back of Waverly’s neck and said, “Let’s get out. The water is getting cold and I want to get you into bed. It’s cozy time.”

The two of them got out and toweled each other dry. When they went over to the bed, Nicole said “Lay down” to Waverly and then she rubbed some lavender lotion on Waverly’s body, making sure to rub some on her upper back where she especially found comfort in being touched. When she and Wynonna were younger and she would have difficulty falling asleep, Wynonna would come into her bedroom and place her hand on Waverly’s upper back to get her to fall back asleep without having to wake up their parents. From then on, it calmed Waverly to have someone touch her there, especially right before she fell asleep.

“I love you,” whispered Waverly, as if not to ruin the calm and gentle moment between the two of them lying peacefully next to each other in the dark. Nicole had turned on their sleep noise machine to the sound of crickets in the countryside at night, a sound that both of them particularly found relaxing, and she felt Waverly nuzzle her head against her chest.

“I love you too. Good night, baby,” Nicole said, kissing the top of Waverly’s head. She always slept better with Waverly, and she knew the opposite was true as well after seeing the difference in Waverly the next morning. When they had slept together the previous night, regardless of whether that included sex or not, Waverly was brighter in the morning. She was always a happy and sunny person, that’s one of the things that Nicole loved about her. But there was something distinctly different about the mornings that she had shared alongside Nicole in bed. “Meant to be” was one phrase that could be used to describe it.


End file.
